kongoubanchoufandomcom-20200214-history
Takeshi Kongou
Takeshi Kongou (金剛 猛, Kongō Takeshi) is the Nippon (All Japan) Banchou. Takeshi is Akira and Soara's older brother and has been a competitor in the 23 District Project his father established from the very start. However, he has only recently shown to become active after Akira had interfered with the plans of the project and managed to 'conquer' half of Tokyo's districts on his own. Despite Akira's claims to go and defeat both his father and brother, Takeshi has always been the stronger of the two brothers and moved up the ladder of success at an astonishing rate. After the efforts of the 23 Districts Project were crippled by Akira and forced to a standstill, Takeshi founded the Dark Student Council and changed the Organisation's plans to a nation-wide battle. Each Banchou that manages to gain control over one of the remaining 46 prefectures outside of Tokyo is automatically appointed a seat in the Dark Student Council. Members wear white banchou uniforms and their plan is to destroy the civilization in Japan under Takeshi's lead and then rebuild and restructure the country according to his will. Personality Takeshi is shown to be a easy going man and say "don't sweat the small stuff" but when his mother died and a lot of the people in his town started bad mouthing her, he got mad and now sees Japan a rotten country and wanted to change it. He means well but his anger drove him to the path of darkness which made him want to destroy everything even if that person was his father or brother if they got in his way. However, near the end of story Takeshi realizes that he's way of thinking would lead him nowhere thus, he'll sacrifice himself to shield his brother from the heat of the earth's core. History Takeshi grew up with his little brother Akira and his baby sister Soara. They lived a good life with their father because he is a diet member whilst their mother went overseas to help people in another country in the middle of a war. Many people praised their mother for her good deeds but some found it disgraceful for a woman to leave her family behind even if it was to help others. When, Takeshi heard this he'd get mad and scared those people off while his brother, Akira tried to calm him down. Takeshi and his siblings went to the country where their mother was but Takeshi was the happiest to see her. After spending time with her, Takeshi got upset when he found out she'd be gone for a while longer. Takeshi ask her why she helped them (the people suffering) and she said she helps because she wanted to and ask him what he wanted to do and he said he wanted to sleep next to her. After a fun time a attack from the enemy came and destroyed the house. Everyone escape expert for one girl who Akira befriended and went back to save her, once they got out Takeshi yelled at him because they mother went back to save him but it was too late, the house broke down and crush they mother! Once the doctor found her Takeshi was mad at Akira and said he will never forgive him but they mother said it was okay and said her final words which left Akira and Takeshi in tears. When they got back they notice there a lot of note saying bad stuff about they mom and Takeshi ran off to the market and heard a lot of people bad mouthing they mother and he finally snap and frighting them and destroying the place with his bare hands. Akira found him and stop him and told what they mother said but ignore him and told him those people doesn't deserve happiness and Akira was left shocked. Every year they visited they mother's grave but they relationship were never fixed. 14 years later Akira went to the a clips and met Takeshi who told him about the 23 District Plan and told him he want Akira to be a part of it but he shut it down and they began to fight because Akira told him don't do this but Takeshi ignore him and sent him off a clips thinking he was dead but Akira survived and vow to destroyed the 23 District Project. He later had a lover relationship with Aiko Tsukishima and got her pregnant with Rai but later left possible due to the 23 District Project. Five Dark Vows Arc Takeshi first appeared here and was impressed that Akira manages to took down six banchou and was planning to make a team to beat him Machine Banchou Arc Takeshi was riding a taxi to the natural diet building to meet his father Homura Kongou who was the person controlling the 23 District Project to talk about whats happening. When he got there his father was destroying the place due to them being there for boring reason. Takeshi told him to stop and then they talk about this Banchou who could be as strong as himself! Family Reunion Arc Takeshi later went to get help from his younger sister Soara but she refuse and later he went back to headquarters and then a woman came by and told him about three new members join in and told him more are coming!? Takeshi told her good work and then there is a file that have the word "Damocles Project?" Takeshi told her that they plan is coming soon. Later Takeshi went to a grave yard to see his mother grave but then he saw Akira and told him he doesn't want to fight in front of they mother and later think about they mother death. Takeshi told Akira that the next time they met they will decided who is the strongest. He also said that he will destroy the rotten country and sent those ignorant people to hell. He also said that people who live without purpose, who can't live without others managing everything are no longer human!? Akira then told him that he will destroy the 23 District Project and he will defeat him and they father. Takeshi walk away and told him that no one and stop this? The Dark Student Council Arc Takeshi started the Damocles Project and sent some of the Dark Student Council to destroy the banchou who knew about the 23 District Project. He somehow manages to hack into all the TV screens and phones in Japan and told them of his plan being Damocles Project. To show he is serious he destroys Tokyo Tower! When Takeshi was about to leave, Akira was so furious that he smash the floor so hard he got Takeshi attentions. Banchou Stats * Strength: 15/10 * Stamina: 15/10 * Spirit: 15/10 * Intelligence: 10/10 * Agility: 12/10 * Technique: 10/10 Attacks *'Double Hammer' ( , Daburu Hanmā): Similar to his father and younger brother, Takeshi hardens his fists before slamming them both into his opponent. *'Golden Claw' ( , Gōruden Kurō): Takeshi grab the opponent by their face with a powerful grip. *'Hellbound' ( , Herubaundo): After grabbing th enemy's face, Takeshi smashes them into the ground with extreme force. *'Monster Shoulder' ( , Monsutā Shorudā): After rushing at the enemy, Takeshi hits them with a powerful shoulder tackle. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Banchou Category:Kongou Category:Dark Student Council